


human traditions

by Piehead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Connor has a gift for Conrad.





	human traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the prompt on the DBH writing discord. It’s so short I wasn’t gonna post it but then. Here it is.

Conrad stared at the box Connor had placed in front of him, eyes drawn to the neat cursive and lit candles. He glanced up at Connor, eyes narrowed just a fraction, and then opened his mouth to speak.

“You do realize we cannot ingest this, correct?”

It was the obvious observation. Inside the box was a cake; Conrad did an analysis to confirm the makeup and found, of course, sugar, eggs, flour, milk, and other various, miscellaneous ingredients that were in tracer amounts. The icing was primarily powdered sugar and milk, with food dyes of various colors. Conrad glanced back up at Connor and—

Oh.

“I had thought—” Connor averted his gaze and Conrad picked up on the sounds of Connor’s cooling fans kicking into gear. Connor was growing embarrassed for his decision, but Conrad didn’t want him to be.

If he could do so without it coming off as exasperated, Conrad would have sighed. Connor was so attached to such  _ human _ traditions…

“Thank you, Eight.” Conrad had coined the affectionate nickname as a way to calm Connor when the older Android was worried. It worked (most of the time, anyway) and Conrad had started using it more and more when he saw how pleased it made Connor.

Connor perked up again, like a puppy being praised. He leaned over to plant a soft kiss against Conrad’s cheek. “It’s of no trouble to me, Nine. Happy birthday.”

Conrad leaned down to blow out the candles. The only one who would wind up eating the cake was Lieutenant Andersen. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was the RK brothers plus cake buuuuut this can be interpreted as brotherly or shippy, whichever folks prefer. Personally, I make Connor very affectionate with people.


End file.
